


Афтершок

by Red_Sally



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Тони уполз. Наконец.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	Афтершок

Стив не смел подойти.   
Слезы катились из-под шлема неудержимо; он смотрел на истончившееся тело, на искрившую еще перчатку на правой руке и змеившиеся вверх до локтя жилы, по которым текла противоестественно живая мощь, просвечивая, прожигая плоть. Смотрел в неумолимо стекленеющие глаза и на сгорбленные фигуры Пеппер и Питера, сидящих на земле.   
Пеппер заплакала навзрыд. Рядом тяжело, со стоном выдохнул Баки, и Стив подался назад, на звук, пряча лицо.  
А потом услышал кашель.

Плечо Баки под щекой закаменело, он на секунду сжал объятие так, что Стив задохнулся, и обронил руки. Надсадный сипящий звук резал уши. Ахнул Питер. Пеппер вскрикнула и разрыдалась снова, и сквозь ее плач и общий шумный вздох едва различимо донесся шепот:  
\- Что, и в этот раз не целовали? Черт возьми, это уже обидно…  
Стива как вихрем понесло на голос. Он оказался рядом с Тони, взглянул в обожженное, разбитое лицо, поднял его вместе с мертвым от перегрузок доспехом на руки и выпрямился.  
\- Я не так представлял себе наше воссоединение, Роджерс, - прохрипел тот и закашлялся.  
Пеппер опустила ему на лоб дрожащую ладонь и тяжело оперлась на поднявшегося вместе с ней Питера..  
\- Молчи, Тони, - попросил Стив. - Молчи.  
Но силы, должно быть, и так иссякли. Тони замолк, привалившись к плечу Стива уцелевшей щекой, и закрыл глаза. Но он дышал; смертельное многоцветье потухло под кожей, сменившись лихорадочной пульсацией крови во вздувшихся жилах. Рядом бесшумно и одновременно возникли Шури и Ванда, и, пока Стив шел во главе тихой процессии, поднимая облачка серого праха, не чувствуя ноши и сам не понимая, куда идет, их руки порхали над Тони, освобождая шею и плечи от прикипевшего к поддоспешнику металла.  
Пыль под ногами пропала, зазвенел под ботинками металл трапа. Т’Чалла и Клинт разом оглянулись с пилотских кресел, и Брюс попытался перенять Тони у Стива из рук. Но пальцы не разгибались.  
\- Пусти, приятель, - мягко попросил Баки откуда-то из-за плеча. - Давай. Он в безопасности.  
Втроем они уложили Тони на носилки, и Шури склонилась над ним. Квинджет поднялся в воздух почти неощутимо плавно. Т’Чалла негромко переговаривался с Клинтом, объясняя курс на Ваканду. Его спокойный голос на грани слышимости и тепло Баки рядом убаюкивали. Пеппер в соседнем кресле уже спала, хмуря заплаканное лицо, и бледный Питер рядом с ней сидел неудобно замерев, чтобы не потревожить. Стив потряс гудящей головой, отгоняя непрошеную дрему, расплескивая болезненную тяжесть в висках. Баки расстегнул ему ремешок под подбородком и стянул шлем. Cтало и легче, и больнее, но отключиться он уже не боялся.   
В изголовье носилок застыла Мантис, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев головы Тони. Шури водила над его телом одной рукой, и браслет на ее запястье вспыхивал аритмично и тревожно. Но она молчала, как и остальные. От бело-голубых вспышек глаза снова начали слезиться.  
На несколько долгих секунд он успел поверить, что Тони больше нет, что обещание вернуть его назад, к семье, любой ценой оказалось нарушено - и эти секунды миновали, но облегчение не приходило. Победа далась слишком дорого, чтобы отзываться внутри торжеством, и вместо радости душной волной нахлынуло горе - по тем, кто не застал эту победу…

Баки чем-то обтирал ему лицо.  
\- Я в порядке, - попытался успокоить его Стив.  
\- Конечно, ты, черт бы тебя побрал, в порядке, - сердито отозвался тот. - Лежи смирно.  
Стив лежал на полу снижающегося квинджета. Сквозь иллюминаторы рыжело закатное солнце. Гул двигателей почти перекрывал спорящие голоса, но они все равно были слышны.  
\- Тебе нельзя двигаться.  
\- Я могу усыпить его снова…  
\- Нет, не можешь. Я против! А ты, Пеп, вернешься домой и скажешь Морган, что все в порядке, просто я слегка задержусь в компании старых друзей. Поверить не могу, что ты оставила ее одну. Ты представляешь, что будет, когда она включит новости? А что будет, если она спустится в гараж?  
\- А что с гаражом?  
Мантис хихикнула. Стив прикрыл глаза, рассмеялся и отключился.


End file.
